La primera Daenerys
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Hija de Aegon IV y Naerys Targaryen. Nieta, sobrina, tia, hija y hermana de reyes, pero nunca una reina. Princesa durante toda su vida, amó a un rebelde y él dijo amarla también. Esta es su historia.
1. Parte I

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de G. R. Martin.

Nota: datos obtenidos de A Wiki of Ice and Fire, los libros y las conferencias de G.R. Martin. Se sitúa antes, durante y un poco después de la rebelión Blackfyre. Todo lo he dejado lo más canon posible, intentando ser fiel a los datos que ha proporcionado Martin. Ojalá lo disfruten, hace mucho que no escribo, y de pronto esto ha encendido una pequeña chispa que me tiene emocionada :)

..

* * *

..

…

.

"La primera Daenerys"

.

…

…

Parte I

…..

…

171 AL

Daenerys Targaryen nace en una noche clara de otoño, dentro de los altos muros de la Fortaleza Roja.

Es un bebé pequeño, frágil, que llega con un suave gimoteo que pronto termina.

_Una réplica de su madre_, piensa el maestre, cuando la diminuta criatura en sus brazos apenas y llora. En su lugar, la futura princesa duerme plácidamente y no se molesta en conocer al mundo que la rodea.

El príncipe Aegon, su padre, el segundo heredero al trono, no está presente ni lo estará hasta la próxima luna llena, cuando regrese de su última excursión extramarital.

Pero el único hermano de Daenerys, el joven Daeron, la constante sombra de su madre, es el segundo en recibirla.

–_Has llegado tarde para mí-_ le susurra a la bebé dormida _–Pero no para el reino. Serás la cura a nuestras heridas- _

El Rey Baelor anunciará el compromiso en cualquier momento.

La princesa Naerys, hija de la mano del rey y sobrina del Rey, escucha desde la cama y sonríe con pesar. _Los dioses acaban de dármela, y de arrebatármela también._

La familia de un rey nunca se casa por amor.

_-¿Estás segura que Daenerys es un buen nombre?_- pregunta Daeron a su madre, quien todavía tiene sangre entre los muslos _– Estoy seguro de que el Rey Baelor preferiría una pequeña Alysanne en lugar de una Daenerys-_

_-Alysanne es el nombre de una reina-_ por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Daeron ve la cólera colarse por las delicadas facciones de su madre –_Y mi hija no será una reina-_

Siempre diplomático, suspira e intenta conciliar _–Sabes que el reino lo necesita, el reino precisa este matrimonio, al igual que necesitó el mío. El abuelo Viserys ya ha mandado un cuervo a Dorne-_

La cólera desaparece y en su lugar, la princesa Naerys sonríe melancólica -_El reino siempre necesita algo de nosotros-_

El futuro rey asiente _–Y un buen gobernante siempre pone a su pueblo primero-_

…

…

Una semana después del alumbramiento, Naerys ya podía levantarse. _Con Daeron casi muero, y en cambio, Daenerys pareciera no haber llegado nunca. _

La nodriza alimentaba a la pequeña bebé cuando regresó del septon.

_-Pasas mucho tiempo rezando, querida prima- _

Naerys se asustó por un instante hasta que la reconoció: indómita, hermosa. Daena Targaryen había logrado escapar de nuevo. Vestida como criada, resplandecía cual reina, con su belleza dorada y el enorme dragón de oro de tres cabezas colgando por su cuello.

_-No debería estar aquí, majestad- _susurra Naerys mientras da una pequeña reverencia _–El rey Baelor ha ordenado…-_

_-Sé lo que mi querido esposo ha ordenado-_ bufa Daena, y dando dos pasos, permite que el pequeño niño salga detrás de su falda _-Pero el pequeño Daemon quería conocer a su… prima-_

Con sólo casi dos años, el bastardo de la reina es más alto que su primo Baelor, el cuarto en la línea al trono. _Y dorado, como un verdadero dragón, sin la sangre dorniense contaminando sus facciones, ¿quién será su padre? Un Targaryen o un Velaryon, ¿pero cuál?_

Naerys siente aprehensión por ese niño. Se parece mucho a su querido hermano Aemon, el caballero dragón. _Será un guerrero, y mujeres y hombres caerán rendidos a sus pies._

_-Buenas noches, princesa- _el pequeño Daemon ha aprendido bien, a tan corta edad y tan encantador. La reina Daena no lo deja nunca solo y Naerys no quiere ni imaginar qué ideas sembrará en su pequeña cabeza.

_El trono, ¿tal vez? Daena es hija de un rey, hermana de reyes, y una reina en nombre, querrá que su único hijo tenga el mismo derecho, sin importar quién sea el padre._

_-Te presento a tu prima Daenerys- _la reina usa ese tono autoritario y dulce, con el que Naerys no puede, ni quiere, competir. _Ella nació una reina y yo… yo pertenezco a los dioses, yo no estoy hecha para esto. Si tan sólo Aegon fuese un poco menos cruel, me dejaría vivir en paz, recluida, sirviendo a los dioses y a la fe, pero él quiere a todos sirviéndolo a él, sólo a él…_

La cara de desinterés de un niño de dos años por una bebé que babea y duerme es _casi_ enternecedora. Pero este bastardo pareciera tener más Targaryen que los verdaderos herederos al trono, y eso no puede pasar desapercibido por nadie. _Es peligroso._

Baelor con la complexión oscura de su madre, la princesa dorniense Myriah, es fuerte, pero demasiado oscuro. Y Aerys, dorado, pálido, tan delicado y enfermizo que los maestres no creen que viva mucho tiempo.

_Se parece tanto, dulce madre, los mismos ojos púrpura y la vitalidad del pequeño Aemon que jugaba conmigo en los pasadizos repletos de esqueletos de dragón. Yo era su princesa y él mi caballero. Prometió protegerme siempre, pero me dejó sola en los brazos de Aegon y prefirió una capa blanca…_

La nostalgia es la peor enemiga de Naerys Targaryen.

_-Como ordene, majestad-_

Naerys no se opondrá nunca a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera por su propia hija, y se hace a un lado.

…

…

171

Dos meses después, el Rey Baelor, el primero de su nombre, y noveno rey Targaryen, muere.

Todos sospechan, señalan, susurran: La mano del rey, su tío Viserys, lo ha envenenado.

Pero Naerys sabe mejor: su padre puede ser calculador y un político estricto, pero ama a su familia y jamás envenenaría a su sobrino, aún si no considerase a éste digno de ser llamado Rey.

Se viste de negro, impoluta, escondiendo cada cabello, y reza… por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche.

Las hermanas silenciosas la reciben en los ritos, el Septon Supremo la acoge con gran gusto, y aunque su padre, ahora el Rey Viserys, la observa con ojos fríos, no la detiene. _Me obligó a desposar a Aegon, y lo deja engendrar bastardos, le permite ser y deshacer, la mínima justicia es dejarme a mí rezar. Es lo único que deseo hacer: rezar._

Daena, la reina viuda que nunca fue reina, se viste de blanco. No se molesta en esconder la sonrisa en su rostro.

Y las tres princesas son libres. _De la bóveda pero no de mi padre. _Viserys Targaryen ha arreglado ya una boda para la pequeña Elaena con el sobrino de Lord Arryn y Rhaena será la próxima, a menos que logre escapar y volverse septa. _Deberíamos escapar juntas, una vez tomado el hábito, nadie podría quitárnoslo, ni siquiera mi padre ni Aegon, ni nadie. _De las tres, es la bella Rhaena la única que le llora a su hermano.

_-Mis condolencias por la pérdida de nuestro tío-_ Myriah Martell… no, Myriah Targaryen. Su voz es dulce y sincera. _Mi hijo le quiere, y está de nuevo encinta. _

_-Te lo agradezco, hija- _

El pequeño Baelor, nombrado así por el Rey que ha fallecido y que Daeron admiró durante tantos años, se muestra lo más solemne que puede mostrarse un niño tan pequeño.

_-El abuelo dice que debo lucir regio-_

Pero el pequeño no se refiere a su abuelo Aegon, sino a su bisabuelo Viserys. A Aegon nunca le ha importado la imagen que proyecta la familia real.

_-El Rey Viserys- _lo corrige con cariño Daeron _–Ahora es tu rey, nuestro rey, y debes dirigirte con respeto-_

El pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules asiente. _Es fuerte, y será sabio como su padre, pero nunca será un Targaryen completo. Su sangre ya no es pura. _Naerys tiene un buen corazón, pero fue criada como una Targaryen.

_Fuego y sangre, es nuestro lema, pero ¿cuál sangre? Ahora está mezclada con la dorniense. ¿Cuál fuego? Ya no hay dragones que surquen los cielos._

_¿Qué le impide a las grandes casas revelarse contra nosotros y despojarnos de todo?_

_Nada_, pareciera susurrarle Daeron.

_Absolutamente nada._

…

…


	2. Parte II

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de G. R. Martin.

Este fic se trata de Daenerys, pero, no pude resistirme a escribir acerca de Rhaena, me parece una Targaryen muy peculiar. De cualquier forma, espero que un poco de antecedentes que fundamenten lo que irá sucediendo en capítulos posteriores no resulten tan molestos ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! :)

...

* * *

…

…

Parte II

...

172 AL

El rey Viserys muere a menos de un año de su mandato.

Lo escriben en los libros de historia: salvaguardó los cofres de oro mientras su hermano Aegon lidiaba con las pesadillas de una madre devorada por monstruos de fuego. Mantuvo a un reino que se desmoronaba a expensas de Daeron y sus guerras. Evitó que afloraran guerras civiles de los grandes nobles avergonzados por un rey santo.

No es veneno, ni una conspiración.

El segundo de su nombre, hijo de la princesa Rhaenyra, y décimo rey Targaryen. Viserys muere pacíficamente mientras duerme.

_¿Cómo pudo dormir para siempre, sabiendo que dejaba a ese monstruoso hijo suyo en el trono de hierro?_

Hay suficientes Targaryen que podrían cambiar la triste historia que se escribirá bajo el mandato del nuevo rey, pero ninguno lo hace, ninguno lo hará. Se quedarán quietos y en silencio, con la cabeza gacha.

_-Nuestro primo es ahora un rey- _susurra Daena con esa sonrisa secreta tan hermosa que tiene. De como si supiese algo que nadie más supiera.

_-Y nosotras seguimos siendo peones, y peor aún, mujeres - _Elaena es sumamente observadora, que Aegon sea ahora un rey no la complace en demasía –_Me casaré con quien tenga que casarme, antes de quedarme en esta ciudad bajo su mandato-_

_-Eres una princesa, hija y hermana de reyes, una dragona- _Daena casi le escupe en los ojos-_No hay nada ni nadie a quien debas temer, deberías estar prometida a uno de los hijos de Daeron y no a un indigno ándalo-_

_-¿Así que preferirías que estuviese prometida a un niño de tres años?-_

Daena no responde.

En la esquina de la habitación, la siempre callada Rhaena pareciera un mero tapiz al que nadie se molesta en sacudir. Teje y escucha atenta.

_A mí, tío Viserys me prometió a un Baratheon de cuatro años. Pero lo hizo por consideración a mi carácter y no por crueldad. Y ahora, él se ha ido, y ya no hay un rey bueno y noble en el trono de hierro._

Pero nadie nunca le pregunta a Rhaena lo que piensa.

_-Podríamos huir las tres juntas- _es Elaena, y no Daena, la que propone lo que las tres han estado pensando por años –_Le pediremos a Alyn que nos consiga un barco que zarpe a las ciudades libres, y así…-_

_-Y así podrías estar con el hombre que amas, un tercer hijo Velaryon que nunca heredará nada, y Rhaena podría bordar todo el día, ¿y yo?- _a Daena no parece gustarle la idea -_¿Y yo qué haría allá?-_

Por primera vez, Rhaena pareciera cobrar vida –_Podrías criar a Daemon lejos de este lugar- _su voz resuena suave y firme, un susurro melodioso como si en realidad ella estuviese acostumbrada a hablar en voz alta desde siempre _–Imagínalo, Daena, él sería libre de ser quien él quisiera ser, y nadie jamás lo llamaría un bastardo-_

Eso pareciese enfurecer más a su hermana.

_-Él no es un bastardo- _rechina entre dientes.

Rhaena vuelve a quedar en el olvido.

_-Para ser tan valiente a veces eres muy tonta- _interviene Elaena –_No te engañes a ti misma, y tampoco lo engañes a él, él es un bastardo, y lo seguirá siendo toda la vida. En las ciudades libres podrá ser más que eso, allá podrá tener un futuro que él mismo se forje-_

_-Él ya tiene un futuro aquí- _no habrá nada ni nadie que la convenza de lo contrario.

_-Entonces, lo siento por él, y lo siento por ti- _

Daena se aleja a pasos agigantados, con la furia manchando de rojo sus bellas facciones _–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Elaena_ –se voltea con ojos púrpura casi negros y los clava en su hermana pequeña-_Tú no dejarás este lugar, ¿entendido? O de lo contrario, el rey sabrá que fue todo idea de Alyn, y mientras tú estés feliz paseando por las ciudades libres, nuestro primo será ejecutado en tu nombre-_

Rhaena deja de tejer. _Igual que Aegon, Daena es cruel. Cruel con ella misma por dejarse mancillar. Cruel con su propio hijo por negarle la oportunidad de ser realmente libre. Y cruel con nuestra propia hermana, cuyo único pecado a sido entregarle su corazón a un hombre que nunca podrá estar con ella. _Pero como siempre, nadie le pregunta a Rhaena qué piensa, y ella no se molesta en separar los labios.

_-En eso tienes razón, Daena, no huiré jamás- _Elaena es la más pequeña, pero se levanta más regia que cualquiera –_A diferencia tuya y de nuestro padre, yo no vivo de fantasmas ni huyo de ellos-_

Ambas se miran por un instante, consientes de la brecha que siempre estuvo ahí y que ahora pareciese hacerse más grande.

Ser liberadas de la bóveda de las doncellas no sólo las ha separado físicamente.

Daena termina su salida triunfal.

Las tres hermanas que jugaban juntas y conspiraban juntas jamás volverán a hacerlo.

Es la última vez que se dirigen la palabra.

…

Esa noche, mientras duerme al lado de Elaena, Rhaena Targaryen no concilia el sueño.

_Huir. _

La palabra pareciera saber dulce y peligrosa.

_Huir…_

Y de pronto, entre sueños sin estar dormida, imagina la vida que le esperaría si se quedase a expensas de un rey cruel y de un reino igual de cruel.

Un primo de mirada lasciva y sin alguien que se atreva a detenerlo.

¿Me violará y después me desposará a algún señor de bajo rango? ¿Me casará con algún viejo cruel de ojos fríos?

_Él podría morir._ Aegon tal vez no durase muchos años. Como con el rey Viserys, nadie espera nunca una muerte tan súbita y natural, ni siquiera aquellos que parecen anticiparlo todo. _Son los dioses quienes deciden y proveen, quienes conceden y arrebatan con la misma ferocidad._

_¿Y si los dioses realmente me quieren para ellos? ¿Debo quedarme quieta y esperar su mandato, o salir a buscarlo yo misma?_

Es esa misma noche, después de soñar con el rey Aegon mancillándola a ella y a sus hermanas, con fuego y gritos alrededor, sangre y dragones devorándolo todo, Rhaena cree recibir su respuesta.

…

Aprovechándose de la confusión que sólo la muerte prematura de un nuevo rey puede crear, Rhaena escapa de la Fortaleza Roja al corazón mismo de la fe: el septon Starry en Oldtown.

No es difícil convertirse en una septa.

No tiene que engañar a nadie, ni lastimar a una sola alma en el proceso. O siquiera mentir mucho.

Toma un vestido con los que se disfrazaba Daena cuando quería huir de la bóveda, y huye.

Nadie nota su ausencia por la mañana. _Debe estar rezando como siempre, _piensa Elaena. Y Daena ni siquiera se entera.

_Pensaron que la dulce Rhaena que sólo sabe rezar y bordar vestidos de oro no sería capaz de algo tan indómito y egoísta. Y tal vez lo soy, una egoísta._

La subestiman: sus hermanas, los guardias y el nuevo rey. _Lo vi observarme con sus pupilas dilatadas y esa sonrisa engañosa que tanto temo._

Una vez hecho el daño, la familia real no lo puede reparar. Daeron no se atrevería a sacarla de un Septon ofendiendo a la fe y a los dioses, y el rey Aegon está demasiado ocupado con su nueva amante.

Daena reirá y la llamará desafiante. Elaena la creerá sumamente sabia.

Rhaena Targaryen se convierte en la primera Targaryen que renuncia a ser una Targaryen y se convierte en lo que siempre quiso ser: una septa.

_Los dioses proveen, conceden y arrebatan. Le pertenezco a ellos._

…

* * *

…

_Gracias a: _**bren **y **Karmele** por sus amables reviews, me alegraron muchísimo :)


	3. Parte III

Nota: Nos adelantamos un par de años (aunque no muchos) Aclaro las edades que estoy manejando en este capítulo:

Baelor y Daemon: 6 años.

Aerys: 5 años.

Aegor y Daenerys: 4 años.

Aelinor: 2 años.

Maekar y Brynden: están a punto de nacer.

…

* * *

...

…

Parte III

…

175 AL

.

_-A veces quisiera que mamá me quisiera más de lo que quiere a sus dioses-_

La pequeña princesa Daenerys no suele hablar mucho con nadie.

Su mamá siempre está en el septon rezando o en algún rincón del castillo llorando en voz baja. Desde que el tío Aemon murió ya no sonríe nunca.

Papá, el rey, no tiene tiempo para una niña frágil y tonta. Mylessa Blackwood resulta más entretenida, con sus enormes ojos negros, y está redonda y embarazada, lo cual siempre lo llena de un orgullo e interés pasajeros.

Así que, sin figuras paternas presentes, la princesa acude siempre a su hermano mayor.

Daeron es amable, invariablemente le sonríe, y aunque esté muy ocupado reinando mientras papá bebe y come, siempre que ella toca su puerta, él lo detiene todo y la escucha atento.

Daenerys idolatra y ama a Daeron como a nadie.

_-La reina Naerys te quiere y mucho-_ le contesta paciente a la pequeña princesa.

_-Pero no más que a los dioses- _reclama -_Siempre está con ellos y nunca conmigo-_ A pesar de tener un carácter amable, Daenerys sigue siendo una niña de tan sólo cuatro años _–Los odio, mamá debería ser mía, no de ellos-_

Daeron sonríe afable y deja a un lado el largo pergamino que llegó de Dorne hacía unas cuantas horas _–Los dioses son dueños de todo, incluyéndote a ti e incluyéndome a mi, no debes faltarles al respeto- _la reprende sutilmente -_¿No te lo ha dicho tu septa?-_

_-Sí, pero…- _apenada, sabiendo lo mucho que respeta Daeron a la fe, baja la mirada.

_-¿Por qué no juegas más con la pequeña Aelinor?- _pero Daeron jamás la regaña abiertamente, la perdona demasiado fácil y ella cede demasiado fácil también.

_-Porque es pequeña-_ Daenerys arruga la nariz con molestia, olvidando todo lo anterior_ -Sólo sabe llorar y llorar-_

El príncipe Daeron suspira _–Entonces, juega con Baelor o Aerys, ninguno de ellos se opondrá-_

_-Pero son niños, mi septa me ha dicho que no debo jugar con los niños-_ razona _–Dice que debo tejer y rezar y leer mis lecciones, y ser una dama-_

A Daenerys no le agrada particularmente mucho su nueva septa, que tiene dedos fríos y huesudos, y cuyo aliento siempre huele a especias dulzonas.

Daeron le guiña un ojo con complicidad _–Si no se lo dices tú-_ le susurra -_Tampoco se lo diré yo-_

La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la pequeña princesa es inmensa.

_-Eres el mejor hermano de todos-_

Daenerys definitivamente quiere a su hermano Daeron más que a nadie en el mundo.

…

…

Al día siguiente, su septa indicó que vistieran a la princesa con pantalones de primera calidad y le recogió el cabello en un alto moño. _Si piensa estar corriendo como una pequeña salvaje, al menos no debe lucir como una, _le había dicho con esa voz rasposa.

Pero Daenerys no es de las que corren y saltan o exploran.

Odia estar sobre su pony, y prefiere caminar tranquila por el bosque de los dioses. No le gusta bordar, pero tampoco es particularmente afín a leer.

Y por supuesto, querer aprender a luchar como los niños aprenden con sus espadas de madera tampoco está dentro de sus planes.

-_Sólo jugaré con Baelor y Aerys-_

Aunque jugar a qué, no lo tiene ciertamente muy claro.

…

…

_-Yo seré un caballero, y te rescataré- _Baelor es alto, con ojos azules muy bonitos, y tiene muy buenas ideas.

_-¡Sí!- _la idea parece excelente -_Pero, ¿de quién me rescatarás?-_

El pequeño de seis años lo piensa detenidamente _–De un malvado hechicero, por supuesto-_

A Daenerys le brillan los ojos. Nunca había sido rescatada antes.

_-¿Quién será el hechicero malvado?-_

Baelor vuelve a pensarlo un momento _–Podría serlo Aerys, pero ha preferido ir con el maestre a pedirle otro libro para leer-_

Por un instante, la pequeña princesa se siente desolada _–No puedes rescatarme si no hay nadie malvado que me secuestre-_

Suena bastante lógico. Y desolador.

Pero a Baelor se le ocurren siempre nuevas ideas.

_-Ya sé quién puede jugar con nosotros-_

La esperanza se renueva para la princesa Daenerys _-¡Sí! ¿A quién?-_

Su sobrino, casi más bien un primo, que pareciera no asemejarse físicamente en nada a su padre Daeron, le sonríe con esa misma sonrisa cálida ya tan familiar para Daenerys.

_-Sígueme-_

…

…

Daenerys cree reconocer a ese niño, todavía más alto que Baelor y de un cabello dorado tan bonito.

_Bastardo, _había susurrado una de las damas de compañía de la princesa Myriah, _un bastardo viviendo en la corte. _La princesa Myriah la había hecho callar de inmediato.

El entrenamiento se detiene. A pesar de ser sólo un niño, Baelor es el tercero en la línea de sucesión y todos los presentes lo reconocen inmediatamente.

_-Daemon, ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?-_

_Cierto, se llama Daemon. El hijo de la princesa Daena. Tiene un lindo nombre._

El niño voltea completamente y Daenerys piensa que ya viéndolo de cerca, es el niño más bonito que ha visto nunca.

_-Claro-_ responde apacible a pesar de que, para su tamaño, sostiene una enorme espada de madera en la mano.

Se aleja del patio de entrenamiento, con muchas miradas de desdén y otras no tan hostiles siguiéndolo.

Se acerca y saluda con una pequeña inclinación a Baelor _-¿A qué jugaremos?-_

_-Daenerys será la princesa- _le explica -_Yo la rescataré y tú serás el hechicero malvado-_

Es hasta entonces cuando el pequeño Daemon se da cuenta de que ella está ahí.

Daenerys siente cómo se le ponen calientes las mejillas.

_-Princesa-_ le habla él, dándole una pequeña reverencia_ –Será un placer secuestrarla-_

Los ojos de la pequeña Daenerys se abren como grandes tazones y sus mejillas ya no están calientes, sino más bien le queman como brasas al rojo vivo.

_-Yo…- _

_-¡Estupendo! -_ Baelor la ha rescatado ya sin querer _-¡Lucharemos a muerte!-_

Ambos niños se sonríen con afecto. Llevan siendo amigos de juegos por mucho tiempo y comparten al mismo maestro de armas.

Daenerys se siente emocionada, y muy nerviosa.

…

…

Para la cuarta vez que es rescatada, Daenerys ya no se siente tan perturbada cerca de Daemon, y la emoción de una lucha a muerte por ella (sí, ¡ella!) es demasiado excitante como para pensar en otra cosa.

Baelor es rápido y ágil.

Pero Daemon es muy fuerte.

_-¿Por qué eres tan bueno con la espada?-_

A pesar de ser el hechicero malvado, Daemon ha ganado ya dos veces.

_-Mi mamá dice que debo ser el más fuerte de todos-_

Daenerys no le encuentra mucho sentido a eso _-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por que soy un bastardo-_ la cara del hijo de la princesa Daena se ensombrece un instante _–Y los bastardos tenemos que aprender a defendernos rápidamente-_

_Bastardo. _La palabra suena tan fea. A Daenerys definitivamente no le gusta.

_-Si alguien se atreve a molestarte-_ le asegura sintiéndose valiente y toda una princesa guerrera -_Nosotros te defenderemos- _

Baelor voltea a verla y concuerda de inmediato –_Sí, eres nuestro primo, te defenderemos-_ declara con orgullo.

Daemon les sonríe amable _–Gracias-_ aunque no es una sonrisa completa –_Pero tengo que saber defenderme yo solo-_

A la princesa Daenerys de pronto la embarga una gran tristeza, de esas largas pero poco profundas. _Lo defenderemos, y Daeron lo defenderá, le pediré que lo cuide como nos cuida a Baelor, Aelinor, Aerys y a mí._

Aunque para mañana, siendo tan solo una niña de cuatro años, lo habrá olvidado fácilmente.

_-¡Juguemos otra vez!-_ vocifera el mismo Daemon.

Baelor y Daenerys ríen, gritan de júbilo, y olvidan igual de fácil.

Porque siendo niños, lo único que importa es jugar.

Y Daenerys nunca había sido rescatada antes.

…

…


End file.
